


April Fool's

by anamatics



Category: Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha | Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha
Genre: Family, Gen, Humor, Sillyness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-19
Updated: 2011-04-19
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anamatics/pseuds/anamatics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vivio had heard of that Earth Holiday on the first of April...</p>
            </blockquote>





	April Fool's

Vivio had heard about the strange holiday from her friends at school, but she'd kept the details of it to herself, thinking that her mamas could do with some pranks since they were so serious all the time. She was eight now, and fully capable of causing all sorts of havoc without them noticing.

She set her alarm clock to wake her up well before either of her parents was even considering stirring and began her attack on their home as carefully as she could. She took cereal boxes out of the cupboards and switched the bags of cereal inside the boxes around so that whoever opened them would be in for a surprise. She took the green food coloring that Nanoha-mama thought she'd hidden after Vivio's last adventure with it (a now forever green spot on the living room rug) and put just enough into the milk in the refrigerator to make the milk look slightly old and moldy.

These were things that her friends told her to do, things that everyone of Vivio's classmates thought that the Navy and Air Force's top Aces wouldn't be able to handle. Vivio though that the jokes were a little immature, but as she poured salt into the sugar jar and sugar into the salt shaker, she couldn't help but think that the ideas were awfully childish.

She grinned, she had a far better idea.

Walking on tiptoe, she crept into her parent's bedroom and carefully picked up the small marble and triangular shaped devices from the bedside table. Her mamas were sleeping on top of each other once again, lost in a sea of hair and covers that made it almost impossible for Vivio to see that they were still even there. It was only the quiet sound of breathing that let her know that both of them were still alive.

Vivio retreated from the room as carefully as she'd come in, and dashed into the kitchen closet, the furthest place away from Fate-mama and Nanoha-mama's bedroom.

"Raising Heart, Bardiche," she said to the devices in a quiet voice.

[What is wrong?] Raising Heart asked.

"Tomorrow is April First, a day where you play tricks on people," Vivio explained, "I want you two to help me play a trick on Nanoha-mama and Fate-mama."

If either device had any objections, they didn't voice them as Vivio laid out her plans.

-

Fate yawned as she and Nanoha made their way to morning practice with the latest bunch of recruits that Nanoha had been charged with teaching. The morning had been filled with childish pranks that had been cute, in the case of the cereal and milk, and slightly annoying in the case of the switched sugar and salt. Fate knew that she should have started to simply take her coffee black. It was foolish to leave herself open to such a prank, and Vivio did love a good laugh.

They assembled the new team of six that they were training and started warm up drills. Soon it was time for more localized combat and Fate nodded to Nanoha as they both prepared to set up their devices. This particular group's training was advanced enough that Nanoha and Fate had been working on some group battle tactics with them - and attack the instructor day was always fun.

As Fate's fingers closed around Bardiche's staff form, she felt her eyes grow wide. Bardiche was pink. Hot, florescent pink, with yellow accents that seemed to call into play the original color of her device. "What happened?" she demanded of her device.

[Nothing, sir] Bardiche responded. While Fate knew that a device such as Bardiche could have no emotions, he certainly sounded quite amused. She frowned and glanced over at Nanoha, wondering if she had had anything to do with this. This was her sort of humor after all, and Nanoha was always trying to get Fate to diversify the spectrum of colors that she liked - pink was very, VERY far down the list of colors that Fate liked.

Nanoha, for her part, was looking quite... adorable.

"Nanoha," Fate said, blinking twice to make sure that she wasn't just seeing things.

Somehow, Nanoha's barrier jacket had turned into a panda suit. Fate didn't understand how something like that could have happened, since Raising Heart and Bardiche both followed their orders and their orders alone. It was as though someone had convinced the devices themselves that they should go along with this joke.

This ... joke.

Fate started to giggle, joining the rest of their class as they stared at the great and fearsome White Devil, now clad in a rather adorable panda suit and a very put-out expression.

"Nanoha?" Fate ventured once more after catching her breath and wiping tears from her eyes. "Is Raising Heart alright?"

[I am fine.] Raising Heart announced. [I am currently playing a prank on my master.]

Nanoha's brow twitched, "I am going to murder that child."


End file.
